


You can see my ghost!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, F/M, First Day of School, Ghosts, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Moving, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl named Gabriela Santos who meets the ghost of a dead mexican girl. A girl who people thought she killed herself when she was murdered.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabi opens her eyes and looks from the car window. Her new home.

She takes her bag and gets out of the car and gets up in front of it, still looking at their new place.

She goes to her room, yawning. She is tired, a good shower and going to bed will do her the greatest good.

But when she enters her room, what she saw made her wonder if she finally went crazy. There, leaning into her desk drawer, a ghost girl.

" What the heck. "

The girl turns around in surprise, her eyes as wide as those of Gabi. She has long dark hair, the same cat hat is that she's wearing the uniform of her school and the rope mark around her neck.

" You can see me?! " She yells.

Gabi falls on the buttocks and begins to tremble with fear. She does not believe her eyes. The girl starts to panic.

" No, no, no, no, no. Don't scream, don't scream please. " She begs her.

And Gabi does as she says, not wanting to peeve off a ghost. She gets near her and smiles.

" My name is Maricela. And I think you can help me. "

Gabi swallows hardly.


	2. Gabriela's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bibi is similar to Samey from TDPI and Mina Beff from Grojband.

Gabriela then trained Maricela the best that they could. It was rough at first, but soon enough, Maricela was getting the hang of it to be more normal and where she soon perfected the ribbon dance. She did everything else very well now.

"Whoo-hoo! Maricela, look at you!" Gabriela cheered. "You've done it!"

"I never thought I'd say it, but this feels pretty good," Maricela smirked. 

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, HERE WE COME!" The two cheered.

Maricela and Gabi arrived at a school where students were chatting or texting.

"Whoa look at those students, they're so rich and snobby." Maricela said.

"Unlike them, You're better than everything" Gabi comforts Maricela.

"Hi you must be the new girl, Hi i'm Abilene, but some people calls me Bibi all because Nikita and Anita forced me to be their slave"

"I'm Gabi and this is Maricela"

"Aww how cute" said the voices

They turned around and saw Nikita and Anita in school uniforms.

"A human befriends a ghost. Scandalous"

"What do you want Nikita and Anita."

"We were practicing for the talent show"

"A talent show what talent show."

"A show or competition consisting of performances by a series of amateur entertainers."

"Bibi!"

"What?"

"Nikita Anita i sign up for a talent show."

"You What?!"

"Well guess what we're gonna win the talent show."

Nikita and Anita growled as their faces turned red.

"Bibi i can't believe they treat their younger sister like that and i say we stand up for them."

"Yeah"

Soon enough, they went to the talent show

"Ladies and gentlemen, Maricela and her fabulous ribbon dance!" The host announced.

Maricela was about to go out and do the ribbon dance. "Well, that's me, "she said. "I'll do my best."

"Forget the ribbon dance," Gabi replied. "Why don't you go do your own talent?"

"Really? Okay, but we can still beat the bratty twin police cadets." Maricela told her.

"I don't care about beating them anymore," Gabi smiled to a ghost girl. "Go be yourself."

Maricela soon took off her dress to show her original clothes. "Yo, Kiki, give me a bass line!" she then told her frog.

Kiki then started croaking and Maricela nodded her head to the beat before snapping her fingers and doing adorably macabre stuff.

"Well, at least she's being herself." Brunette girl with glasses smiled.

Nikita and Anita's jaws dropped.

Gabi doing a cartwheel which impress the judges.

"And the winner is... Maricela and Gabi!" The host announced.

Nikita and Anita were angry to hear that.

"Whoo-hoo!" Brunette girl with glasses cheered.


End file.
